Terra X30
Terra X30 is a female robot whose the 30th model in the X-series robot line, created by Dr. Ivo. Dissimilar to all her other X-series counterparts, Terra is designed more closely to a female than a male. She was also abandoned and left to rust by Ivo, just like all her other X-series counterparts. Terra is the 11th member to join the original Misfits and is the first one to join after the 5-year time skip. Terra was recruited by the Misfits for her help in tracking down and defeating Baron Medved in the Artika zone. Personality Terra in many ways is similar to her X-series brother, Belku. Both have a high nack for being gluttonous and love to eat any source of food. They both also have a love for helping out other people and have a passion for partying. However, unlike Belku's more brash and headstrong attitude, Terra is more thoughtful and calculating. Terra is also very social and loves to hang with her friends. During her travels to find Medved, Terra grew a love for nature and took up a hobby of drawing the different sights she saw during her travels in a sketch book. Due to her recent hobby, Terra has a vast love for beautiful sights and museums, she also grew to love other fine arts such as poetry and music. When it comes to fighting, she will also do whatever it takes to save innocents. Strengths and Weaknesses Terra, like most X-series robots, is made of bullet proof and fire proof metal like material. Due to her robot body she is more endurent and capable of taking hits then any other average mobian. Terra's special ability is being able to generate virtual barriers that can protect anyone behind it from mostly all attacks. She can also bend and change the shape of her barriers to wear as gauntlets for her hands to increase her punch strength. This means she can also make a barrier dome to protect a large group of people. While her barrier is incredibly strong, it's not impenetrable and can be broken if enough force is applied to it. Terra's barriers take a sufficient amount of energy from Terra, so she can only produced one at a time. With her ability, Terra is more defensive then offensive, so opponents who are built with major offense are more likely to defeat her. Backstory - Pre-Misfits - Terra was the 30th model created in the X-series line of robots. The X-series robots are a group of robots created by the famed inventor Dr. Ivo. The X-series are rumored to be immensely powerful and destructive. However, after many years of examination Ivo thought they would be too destructive if they got out, so he shut them all down and hid them in different labs Terra,Belku,and Xero.jpg Female X-series.jpg Robot girl in sweater.jpg Terra Defending A Tree.jpg Terra.jpg he had organized throughout Mobius. - Misfits - Terra remained locked away deep in the underground Artika base Ivo had organized deep below the frozen tundra of Artika. Over time this base was eventually abandoned by Ivo, do to some dangerous earthquake like activity, everything was removed from the base except for Terra. It would be several years before Terra was excavated out of the base by a group of spelunkers, who helped reactive her. Terra was immensely grateful for their help and promised to help them with their future excavations. Terra joined the spelunkers and traveled through many different underground caves for the next eight months. It wasn't until her group went into a cave and found some secret cavern that was mining for some rare minerals. This cave belonged to a man named, Baron Medved, who was the ruler of Artika. Medved found the team and thought they saw too much and killed the group, however Terra got away due to cave-in. Terra was hit with several emotions, but knew she had to stop Medved and find out why he killed her friends. She knew she couldn't face him alone and went on a journey throughout Mobius to figure more out about Medved and what his plans were and put a stop to them. Category:X-Robot Category:Robot Category:Lawful Good Category:Female Category:Misfits